El Regreso del Guardiàn del Multiverso
by animextreme
Summary: Cuando Luchia paseaba por la playa, se encontrò a un joven herido, pero una vez cuando lo lleve a su casa, desubriràn cosas de este joven que les pareceràn imposibles de crerer, sobre todo porque implica las vidas pasadas.
1. Capìtulo 1: Vidas Pasadas

Capìtulo 1: Vidas pasadas.

En una noche esplendorosa, Luchia iba paseando por la playa, cuando de repente se encuentra a un joven de 25 años, tenía heridas de gravedad y parecía que estaba a punto de morir, Luchia sin pensarlo mucho se llevó como pudo al joven al hotel Perla.

Cuando vieron a Luchia, le dieron la bienvenida, pero se quedaron extrañadas de que Luchia trajera a un chico herido al hotel Perla.

-Luchia, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-preguntaba Hanon a Luchia por el joven herido.

-No estoy segura, cuando llegué a la playa lo encontré tirado con un sinnúmero de heridas en su cuerpo, ¿Qué creen que deberíamos hacer?-decía Luchia por la situación.

-No tengo idea, pero déjame ayudarte-decía Hanon, entonces llevaron juntas al joven a una cama, aunque fue complicado, ya que cargar el cuerpo de un hombre era muy difícil para un par de chicas, y lo recostaron cuidadosamente evitando que se lastimara.

-Lo único que podemos hacer por él, es que se recupere de sus heridas, pero él tiene que hacer todo lo posible para no morirse-decía Nikora a las chicas.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que entre nosotros ha llegado una deidad muy poderosa-decía Madame Taki tratando de ver el futuro.

-Vamos, Madame Taki, ¿De verdad piensa que le vamos a creer que entre nosotras hay una deidad?-preguntaba Nikora incrédula.

-Ahora lo digo en serio, puedo sentir en este joven un poder increíble, este chico es un dios que viene de un Universo paralelo, probablemente fue atacado por sorpresa mientras descansaba o dormía-decía Madame Taki nuevamente tratando de ver el futuro.

-Deja de decir tonterías, de seguro has visto muchos mangas y comics últimamente-decía Nikora ya con dolor de cabeza.

-Hanon, Luchia, no se preocupen por mí, estoy perfectamente, después se los pagaré con una cita-decía el joven que al parecer se había dormido.

-¿Qué estará soñando? Parece que està hablando de nosotras-decía Luchia oyendo lo que decía el joven.

-Dudo mucho que sea así, nosotros no conocemos a este joven, de seguro està hablando de otra Hanon y Luchia-decía Hanon pensativa.

-Si así fuera, entonces, ¿Cómo podemos saber si es con nosotras que estaba soñando?-preguntaba Luchia confundida.

-¿Qué sucede señorita Luchia?-preguntaba Hippo entrando en escena.

-Es que me encontré a un joven herido y lo traje al hotel Perla-decía Luchia preocupada por saber si el joven estaría bien.

-Y Luchia quiere saber si el joven està soñando con nosotras, porque lo escuchó decir nuestros nombres-decía Hanon desconcertada.

-Si quieren saberlo, tengo la herramienta que les servirá-decía Hippo sacando una Perla plateada.

-¿Qué es eso, Hippo?-preguntaba Luchia curiosa.

-Está es la Perla de los sueños, se dice que puede mostrar los sueños de cualquier persona, quieren intentarlo chicas, sòlo tienen que poner la Perla en su cuerpo-decía Hippo.

-Pues no pierdo nada con intentarlo, no Hanon-decía Luchia emocionada.

-Yo también tengo curiosidad por saber que està soñando-decía Hanon igual de emocionada que Luchia.

Entonces pusieron la Perla en el cuerpo del joven, està cuando hizo contacto con su cuerpo empezó a brillar intensamente, y proyecto unas imágenes que dejaron desconcertadas a las Princesas sirenas de la Perla Rosada y Aqua.

-Acaso esas somos nosotras-decía Luchia viendo en una escena que proyectaba la Perla a una chica idéntica a ella, y otra idéntica a Hanon, pero con la única diferencia de que vestían diferente de cuando se transformaban en cantantes, ya que Luchia vestía de rosa, pero el pelo era de color rosa también, y vestía de color rosa también, con la diferencia que el vestuario era diferente de cuando se transformaba en cantante, y con Hanon no había mucho cambio, pero el peinado era diferente, es decir, llevaba un peinado estilo cola de caballo, con un traje de color azul diferente al que usaba cuando se transformaba en cantante.

-¿Qué es esto? Esas chicas son idénticas a nosotras-decía Hanon todavía sin poder creérselo.

-Tal vez es un recuerdo de la vida pasada de este joven, no muchos pueden recordar su vida pasada por medio de los sueños-decía Hippo reflexionando sobre la situación.

-Pero si lo que dices es verdad Hippo, entonces esas seríamos nosotras en nuestra vida pasada, ¿no?-decía Luchia.

-Así es, señorita Luchia-decía Hippo pensativa.

-Entonces son nuestras vidas pasadas, pero, ¿Qué relación podíamos haber tenido con este joven en nuestra vida pasada?-preguntaba Hanon curiosa.

-Eso tenemos que averiguarlo-decía Hippo buscando en los recuerdos del joven por medio de la Perla.

Entonces la Perla volvió a proyectar otra escena en donde se encontraban todas las Princesas sirenas, y una niña que parecía ser la hermana menor de la Princesa de la Perla Naranja, en esta escena apareció el mismo joven que estaba dormido en la cama, pero vestía diferente, llevaba un pantalón blanco, con un chaleco entre dorado y negro, como la fusión de Gokù y Vegeta o la fusión de Goten y Trunks, pero con la diferencia que en su espalda llevaba 6 hermosas alas doradas, y un símbolo en su frente, que era un Sol sobrepuesto con una Luna creciente plateada, similar a la de la Princesa Serenity o Eternal Sailor Moon.

Mientras Luchia, Hanon, Nikora, Hippo y Madame Taki veían la escena, en la escena decían esto:

-Chicas, ha llegado el tiempo que les entregue sus perlas, he restaurado el poder que perdieron, pero tuve que usar mi propio Cristal, para eso, tuve que desprender 7 fragmentos de mi Cristal para restauras sus poderes, pero a cambio tienen que hacer algo-decía el Joven.

-¿Y qué debemos hacer?-preguntaba Luchia.

-Deben convertirse en mis guardianas, así como son las Pretty Cure, si no, no podrán usar mi poder para restaurar la paz a los 7 mares-decía el joven nuevamente.

-Pero Amo, eso le podría costar la vida, yo no quiero que muera, además de que yo no podría soportar su muerte-decía Hanon triste.

-No te preocupes Hanon, no me pasará nada, te lo prometo, después de todo soy el Guardián del Multiverso, el dios más poderoso que nunca haya existido, pero por favor podrían llamarme Dave, se me està haciendo incómodo que me llamen Amo-decía Dave.

-Dave, una vez que nos de las Perlas, ¿Qué clase de poderes tendremos?-preguntaba Coco.

-Y ano se transformarán en cantantes como siempre, ahora serán nuevas Pretty Cure, se llamaran las Pretty Cure Mermaid Melody, pero aún así no perderán su habilidad para cantar, es más, puede que sean aun mejores cantantes que cuando sòlo se transformaban ene cantantes, además de que tendrán la capacidad para pelear contra los malos, ¿No les parece bien que ahora no las consideren débiles?-decía Dave animándolas.

-Nos parece bien, ¿Qué dicen chicas?-decía Noel, las demás asentían con la cabeza.

-¿Cuándo podemos recogerlas?-preguntaba Karen.

-cuando quieran, sòlo déjenme descansar un poco, nos vemos chicas-decía Dave yéndose a descansar un rato.

-Nos vemos, Amo-decían las 7 princesas sirenas, exceptuando la Princesa de la perla Naranja, ya que la que le decía adiós a Dave era la hermana menor de esta.

Una vez que hayan acabado de ver esta escena de la vida pasada del joven que no sabía si en esta vida seguía teniendo el mismo nombre, entonces Madame Taki, fue la primera en hablar.

-Les dije que este joven era una deidad-decía Madame Taki segura de su predicción.

-Bueno, puede esta vez hayas acertado, pero no sabemos si en esta vida siga siendo un dios, ¿no?-decía Nikora confusa.

-Un momento, si lo que vimos es cierto, eso significa que este joven es nuestro Amo, es decir, es el Guardián del Multiverso, el dios más poderoso que nunca haya existido-decía Hanon repitiendo lo que habían dicho en la escena.

-Pero aun así, quisiera saber qué clase de relación teníamos con él-Decía Luchia pensativa.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntaba Hanon curiosa.

-Me refiero a que si teníamos una especie de relación romántica-decía Luchia sonrojándose por lo que había dicho.

-Creo saber a qué te refieres, acaso vas a olvidarte de Kaito y vas a ir por este joven, tienes buenos gustos, Luchia-decía Hanon viendo al joven, que por ocuparse de sus heridas, no se habían dado cuenta que el joven era apuesto.

-No es lo que piensas…. Aunque si es guapo, que si estuviéramos solos me atreviera a darle un bes…. No, mejor olvida lo que dije-decía Luchia nerviosa-¿Qué me pasa, por qué de repente me vienen esta clase de pensamientos, qué acaso no me gustaba Kaito?-Se preguntaba Luchia a sí misma mentalmente.

-Ves que quiero decir, incluso yo me enamoraría de él-decía Hanon viendo a Luchia pícaramente.

-De verdad, no es lo que piensas-decía Luchia tratando de convencer a Hanon inútilmente.

-bueno, lo único que falta es que el joven despierte y nos explique algunas cosas, que probablemente será hasta mañana-decía Nikora pensativa.

Próximo capìtulo: El Canto del dios del Multiverso.


	2. Capìtulo 2: El Canto del Guardiàn

Nota del Autor: Este capìtulo se basa en el episodio 67 de Mermaid Melody: Oraciòn de los Siete Mares.

* * *

Capìtulo 2: El Canto del Guardián del Multiverso.

Polo Sur

Un joven estaba tecleando en una computadora escribiendo sobre una investigación.

-Los últimos datos revelan que la Antártida se està calentando, y no encuentro la causa-decía el joven algo preocupado.

En eso el joven, que en este momento estaba en una maquina similar a una excavadora se baja de la misma, y se encuentra con cierta princesa sirena, el cual no sabe de su secreto de ser sirena.

-¿Estás ahí, Karen?-preguntaba el joven.

-Subaru-decía Karen llamando al joven por su nombre.

-Así que esa es la Torre Legendaria de Hielo, ¿eh?-decía Subaru.

-Sí, cuenta la Leyenda que perdurará hasta el fin del mundo, por eso se llama la guardiana del Polo Sur, pero creo que somos nosotros quienes debemos protegerla a toda costa-decía Karen recordando.

-Bueno, si estoy aquí es para cuidar de la Antártida, reúno información para intentar protegerla del calentamiento anormal que viene experimentando, pero ahora querida Karen… -decía Subaru.

-¿Ahora, qué?-decía Karen.

-Quisiera cuidarte, como cuido de esa Torre de hielo-decía Subaru.

-Subaru-decía Karen sonrojada.

De repente ocurre una especie de temblor.

-Está ocurriendo lo impensable, le Torre de hielo se està derritiendo-decía Karen realmente preocupada.

* * *

Con Luchia y Hanon.

-Bueno, que te parece, la ropa me sienta bien, tengo tan buen estilo que no puedo evitarlo-decía Hanon luciéndose con un vestido azul marino.

-¿Tú qué crees? ¿Qué tal me queda?-preguntaba Luchia.

-Luchia, es una lindura-decía Hanon.

-Tú crees-decía Luchia.

-Rina-decían al mismo tiempo Hanon y Luchia.

Esta vestía una camisa verde con una falda de mezclilla.

-Lo siento, pero creo que esta falda es demasiado corta-decía Rina quedando inconforme.

-Que va, te queda genial, es perfecta-decía Luchia.

-Es divina, te ves guapísima, vas a tener que espantar a muchos hombres-decía Hanon.

-¿D-De verdad?-decía Rina avergonzada.

-¿He visto una sonrisita?-decía Hanon.

-¿Me pregunto qué chico habrá pasado por su mente?-decía Luchia pícaramente.

En eso la cara de Rina se pone roja a más no poder.

-olvídenlo, estas cosas no son para mí-decía Rina arrepintiéndose el final.

Cosa que hizo reír a Luchia y Hanon.

Después de parar de reír, se habían dado cuenta de que un pingüino pasaba por ahí.

-¿Hippo? ¿Qué haces aquí, Hippo? ¿Cómo se te ocurre pasearte sin un disfraz?-preguntaba Luchia a cierto pingüino.

Pero al final resultó que no era un pingüino, sino un pingüino hembra.

-Penpe-decía el pingüino hembra.

-¿Penpe? Pues parece que no es Hippo-decía Luchia.

* * *

Ya en el hotel Perla.

-Si has venido del Polo Sur, seguro que traes un mensaje de Karen-decía Nikora.

-Penpe-decía el pingüino hembra.

-Tu eres Penpe, ¿verdad? Es un viaje muy largo para una pingüina, debes de estar muy cansada-decía Hippo.

-Penpe nos ha contado que en el Polo Sur están muy preocupados por el deshielo-decía Luchia.

-Sí, este calor tan anormal està derritiendo todo el hielo-decía Hanon preocupada.

-Y lo que es más, la Legendaria Torre de Hielo ha empezado a dar muestras de estar deshaciéndose-decía Rina.

-¿Qué? ¿La Legendaria Torre de Hielo? ¿La Guardiana del Polo Sur?-decía Nikora sin poder creérselo.

-Pen-decía la pingüina.

-Si eso es cierto, y de verdad està empezando a derretirse, no es descabellado pensar que el mundo podría quedar cubierto por el agua-decía Nikora muy seria.

-En cualquier caso deberíamos ir al Polo Sur-decía Luchia.

-¿Y qué pasa con el joven que te encontraste en la playa, Luchia? ¿Quién va a cuidarlo?-preguntaba Hanon.

-Si se preocupan por él, yo lo cuidaré mientras, así que no se preocupen-decía Nikora.

-Sí, es verdad, si Karen tiene problemas debemos de ayudar-decía Hanon lista para partir.

* * *

En los mares del Polo Sur.

Las princesas sirenas de la Perla Rosa, Aqua y verde respectivamente se iban a encontrar con Karen, y detrás de ellos ambos pingüinos.

-Ya casi estamos en el Polo Sur-decía Hippo.

-Vaya, no hace tanto frío como esperaba-decía Hanon.

-Las sirenas deben sentirse raras aquí-decía Rina.

-Hola a todos, aquí, Luchia, Hanon, Rina-decía Karen dándoles la bienvenida a sus amigas.

-Karen-decían las tres a la vez.

-Me alegro mucho de que hayan venido, muchas gracias-decía Karen.

En el Polo Sur.

-Les pido perdón, de seguro preferirían descansar un poco-decía Karen.

-Si lo hiciéramos, sòlo perderíamos el tiempo-decía Luchia.

-Es verdad-decía Hanon.

-No te preocupes por nosotras, Karen-decía Luchia.

-Hemos llegado, aquí està la Torre Legendaria del Polo Sur-decía Karen.

-Órale, es inmensa-decía Luchia.

-Parece más bien una montaña de hielo-decía Hanon.

-¿Y dices que algo así de grande se està derritiendo?-preguntaba Rina.

-Es muy extraño, tiene que haber una razón para que esté haciendo este calor tan anómalo-decía Karen seria.

De repente, en ese instante ocurre un temblor.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Un terremoto?-decía Luchia.

-No creo-decía Rina.

-Entonces, ¿Qué ha sido?-decía Hanon.

-Sospecho que un gran bloque de hielo, se ha desmoronado al derretirse-decía Karen.

-Hola-decía cierto joven.

-Alguien nos està llamando-decía Rina.

-Subaru, ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntaba Karen.

-Menos mal, Karen, me temo que me he tropezado con una grieta que se ha formado por el último temblor-decía Subaru.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Espera, te sacaré enseguida-decía Karen.

-Madre mía, que bombón, es un chico lindísimo, ¿Dónde lo habrá encontrado Karen?-decía Hanon con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-Una, dos,…-decía Karen, sacando a Subaru de su estancamiento.

-Muchas gracias, Karen, perdona la molestia-decía Subaru.

-Bueno, que le vamos hacer, eres un torpe-decía Karen.

-Oye Karen, ¿Quién es tu amigo? No vas a presentarnos-decía Hanon.

-Perdona, lo siento, no quería ser descortés, soy Subaru Calbot Hashimoto de la expedición británica-decía Subaru.

-¿La expedición británica?-decía Luchia.

-He venido para investigar este calentamiento tan anómalo-decía Subaru.

-Oh, guapo y distinguido, ¿Qué más se puede pedir?-decía Hanon de nuevo con el mismo brillo extraño en los ojos que antes.

-Un placer, señoritas….-Caminando hacia ellas, no terminó, pues terminó resbalándose nuevamente para atorarse en otro hueco hecho por hielo.

-¿Otra vez?-decía Subaru.

-Subaru, por favor presta más atención-decía Karen, mientras las demás veían la escena con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Para ser tan distinguido, es un poco torpe-decía Hippo.

-Penpe-decía la pingüina.

-Eres un caso perdido, Subaru-decía Karen.

-Sí, me temo que tienes razón-decía Subaru.

-Puede que no sea muy hábil, pero es muy lindo-decía Hanon.

-Y no sòlo eso, parece que Karen y él se llevan bien-decía Luchia.

-Por cierto, no las había visto antes, pero supongo que son de la expedición de Karen-decía Subaru.

-¿Qué expedición es esa?-preguntaba Luchia.

-Se ve que es la tapadera de Karen-decía Hanon a Luchia en voz baja en el oído.

-¿Será eso?-decía Luchia.

-¿De qué expedición vienen?-preguntaba Subaru.

-Este, de allí-decían ambas apuntando con el dedo en direcciones contrarias, a lo que les salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza por no estar de acuerdo, al igual que a Subaru, y no se diría lo mismo de Karen.

-Me he equivocado, de allí-decían ambas nuevamente, apuntando nuevamente en sentidos contrarios, a lo que nuevamente apareció otras gotas de sudor en la cabeza de ambas, y 3 gotas de sudor en la cabeza de Subaru.

-Em., al verdad es que somos de expediciones distintas-decía Rina llevándose a ambas, o más bien llevándoselas a la fuerza.

-bueno, si nos necesitas, en fin, tenemos que seguir trabajando, hasta pronto-decía Karen.

-Karen-decía Subaru.

-Mmm-decía Karen.

-¿Nos vemos más tarde?-preguntaba Subaru.

-Bueno, si-decía Karen sonrojada, en esos e fue.

En otro lugar, en el Polo Sur.

-Vamos chicas, por su culpa ahora Subaru seguro sospecha de nosotras-decía Karen enfadada con Luchia y Hanon.

-Bueno, bueno Karen, no estaban preparadas para esto-decía Rina.

-Oye Karen, ¿Es que te gusta el tal Subaru, o qué?-preguntaba Hanon.

-¿Pero qué dices, Hanon? No es momento para esas bobadas. Ante todo soy la princesa sirena del Polo Sur, y mi deber es defender y proteger mi hogar-decía Karen.

-Ya, ¿Pero qué te perece Subaru? Confiésalo, te gusta-decía Luchia.

-¿Que qué me parece? Pues Subaru es un chico estupendo, probablemente el mejor humano que he conocido. Es agradable, distinguido, y està totalmente entregado a la protección del Polo Sur, al igual que yo-decía Karen.

-Lo que estás diciendo es que te gusta-decía Hanon.

-Bueno, pues un poco, sí-decía Karen jugando con sus dedos.

Todas las demás se alegraron al saber eso.

De repente ocurre otro temblor, se hace una grieta enorme en el hielo, atrapando a Luchia.

-Luchia-decían las chicas.

-Ay madre, Rina, ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?-peguntaba Hanon.

-Debemos mantener la calma, debemos averiguar dónde conduce esa grieta-decía Rina.

-De acuerdo-decía Karen.

* * *

Con Luchia.

Luchia caía rápidamente, hasta caer en un lugar aparentemente cerrado con agua.

-Menos mal, estoy viva, gracias a Dios-decía Luchia.

-pero, ¿Y esto? ¿Dónde estoy?-preguntaba Luchia, viendo el lugar.

-Es una especie de gruta que se ha formado al derretirse el hielo, me imagino, el agua està muy calientita-decía Luchia.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso de ahí? Parece algún tipo de máquina-decía Luchia, viendo dicha máquina.

-¿Pero qué?-decía Luchia.

-Lo que quiera que sea, produce agua caliente-decía Luchia.

-Me pregunto si esa enorme máquina, será la que està provocando que se derrita el hielo-decía Luchia.

-Que agradable sorpresa, quien iba a decir que veríamos a la princesa sirena de la perla rosa aquí-decía Sheshe.

-Ya te digo hermana-decía Mimi.

-Sheshe, Mimi, debí haber imaginado que era obra suya-decía Luchia.

-Mimi, captúrala, quieres-decía Sheshe.

-Encantada, acción inversa-decía Mimi activando la máquina.

Un remolino de agua caliente atrapó a Luchia dentro de la máquina.

-Va a ser un regalo perfecto para Lord Mikel, ¿verdad, hermana Sheshe?-decía Mimi.

-Y quién sabe, puede sea nuestro día y las demás princesas sirenas estén cerca-decía Sheshe.

* * *

Con Hanon, Rina y Karen.

-Luchia-decía gritando Rina.

-Luchia-decía gritando Hanon.

-¿Tienen alguna pista?-preguntaba Karen.

-Ni rastro-decía Hanon.

-Aquí tampoco ha habido suerte-decía Hippo.

-Pen-decía la pingüina.

-Todo ha sido culpa mía por hacerla venir, si està muerta, yo… jamás podré perdonármelo-decía Karen.

En eso Rina le da una cachetada a Karen.

-Karen, Luchia està viva, pero no lo estará si perdemos la esperanza-decía Rina.

-Y las 7 princesas estamos unidas como una sola, ¿no? Si algo le ocurriese lo sabríamos, debemos tener ánimo-decía Hanon.

-Rina, Hanon, Pipi, moviliza a todos, necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos-decía Karen.

-Pen-decía Pipi.

* * *

Con Subaru.

-Por fin han parado los temblores, me pregunto si Karen habrá logrado encontrar refugio, como esto siga así, la Legendaria Torre de hielo se va a derretir antes de lo previsto-decía Subaru.

-Una Torre de hielo Legendaria, ¿Qué es eso?-decía Sheshe.

-¿Quiénes son?-preguntaba Subaru.

En eso Sheshe sin responder, hipnotiza a Subaru.

* * *

Con Luchia.

-Luchia, Luchia abre los ojos-decía Seira.

-Seira-decía Luchia.

-A este paso la Legendaria Torre de hielo se va a derretir, necesitamos tu ayuda-decía Seira desapareciendo casi instantáneamente como apareció.

-Seira, espera, Seira-decía Luchia.

* * *

En eso Luchia despierta.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunta Luchia.

-¿O no? ¿Qué es esto?-preguntaba Luchia observando el lugar extraño donde estaba.

-Bienvenida a mi reino, es una agradable sorpresa, no esperaba encontrar princesas sirenas aquí, ¿A qué debo tu visita?-decía Lord Mikel sarcásticamente.

-Lord Mikel, así que eres tù el que està derritiendo el Polo Sur, ¿Por qué? Vas a causar una catástrofe-decía Luchia.

-Para purificar el mundo, tengo que arrebatarles el mundo a esos inútiles humanos a fin de restituir la justicia y el orden-decía Lord Mikel.

-pues no te lo permitiré, mis amigas y yo no te lo permitiremos-decía Luchia.

-Pues será si llegan a tiempo-decía un pequeño, ¿pájaro? Bueno, tenía cuerpo de pájaro, eso se veía claramente.

-¿Quién eres tù?-preguntaba Luchia.

-Eso no te importa, mira allá abajo-decía el pequeño ser.

-La máquina, tienen a Subaru, se puede saber que le han hecho-decía Luchia.

-No temas querida, sòlo hemos puesto ah descansar su mente un ratito, en estos momentos es un poderoso aliado para nosotros-decía Lord Mikel.

-Y es muy eficaz, dijo lo de la Legendaria Torre de hielo, y ahora nos ayuda a mejorar nuestra máquina, que generoso-decía Sheshe.

-O no-decía Luchia.

-Y ahora mi princesa sirena, no te resistas y entrégame tu espíritu, en el nombre de la restitución del orden y la justicia en el mundo-decía Lord Mikel.

-No, jamás me rendiré, no conseguirás que sucumba ante ti, voy a defender la paz en el mundo y protegeré a las personas a las que amo cueste lo que cueste-decía Luchia.

-Entonces, quédate aquí y observa atentamente como reconstruimos aquello que quieres-decía Lord Mikel.

-Vamos allá, adiós a la Legendaria Torre de hielo, Turbocompresor activado-decía Sheshe activando dicho mecanismo, generando el mismo remolino de agua caliente, pero más poderoso.

-Si no lo logramos detener a tiempo esa máquina, se va a derretir todo el Polo Sur sin que podamos evitarlo-decía Luchia dentro de su prisión.

-Para, por favor para-decía Luchia suplicando.

En eso vuelve a ocurrir un temblor aún más poderoso.

-Los icebergs han empezado a derrumbarse-decía Rina.

-Esto podría ser el fin-decía Karen.

-Voz Aqua Perla-decía Hanon, transformándose en su versión cantante.

-Voz Verde Perla-decía Rina, transformándose también en su versión cantante.

-Voz Violeta Perla-decía Karen transformándose igualmente en su versión cantante.

Al llegar a un lugar más sólido, vieron a Subaru parado con la mirada perdida.

-Subaru, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntaba Karen.

En ese momento aparecieron las hermanas Belleza negra.

-Sheshe, Mimi-decía Karen.

-¿Esto es obra suya, verdad?-preguntaba Hanon.

-¿Qué le han hecho a Subaru?-preguntaba Karen.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?-decía Sheshe.

-¿Qué?-decía Karen.

-Subaru, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-decía Karen, ya que al parecer Subaru lo estaba atacando.

-Sólo nos escucha a nosotras, gracias a un poco de hipnosis-decía Sheshe.

-Subaru-decía Karen, en eso Rina le da un rodillazo en el estómago a Subaru, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Karen, corre, llévatelo a un lugar seguro-decía Rina.

-Aunque nos derroten a nosotras dos, no podrán detener la máquina-decía Sheshe.

-Que lastima, nos va a dar tiempo-decía Mimi.

La maquina seguía funcionando, derritiendo el hielo, de igual manera.

-No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada-decía Luchia llorando.

-No desesperes, Luchia-decía Sara, que había aparecido su espíritu de repente.

-Luchia, anímate, t…-cuando iba a continuar, una voz de muy lejos interrumpió a ambas.

-No se preocupen por eso, ahora yo me encargo de lo demás-decía un joven.

-¿Quién eres tù?-preguntaba Luchia.

-Yo me llamo Dave, y soy conocido por muchos como el Guardián del Multiverso, también quiero darte las gracias por recogerme en la playa y cuidar de mis heridas-decía Dave agradecido.

Entonces Luchia se acordó del joven que había salvado ayer con un sinnúmero de heridas en el cuerpo.

-¿Tú eres el joven que salve en la playa?-preguntaba Luchia.

-Por agradecimiento, los salvaré de sus enemigos y detendré la catástrofe de la Legendaria Torre de hielo con mi canto-decía Dave dándole esperanzas a Luchia.

En eso comienza a escucharse una canción algo nueva para las princesas sirenas, lo digo por nueva porque era un género que no creían oír nunca, Heavy Metal.

* * *

Dragonforce-Fury of the Storm.

Ohh, Ohhh, Ohhhhhhhh

We are riding for the battle field in force tonight  
Fury of the darkest evil cry for war  
Far beyond the boundaries of hell and starlight  
On the road to lands unknown forever more

Through the caverns far below our quest will lead us  
Onwards through the ice and snow forever more  
Standing fighting full of hate the time has come now  
Stand and sound the guns of glory cry for war

On wings of glory we will carry on  
Far across forgotten lands towards the distant sun  
And in the darkness shining far beyond the starlight  
Lightning is striking from the dark dawning shadows  
And in the kingdom of the everlasting sun  
When the glory of the master's time has come

Into the fires of forever we will flare through the heavens  
With the power of the universe we stand strong together  
Through the forcing of power, it will soon reach the hour  
For victory we ride, Fury of the Storm!

Here we are the chosen one we can not fail now  
Spilling all the blood on the fires below  
Smashing through the boundaries with the fire and fury  
Killing all the mortals down the winding road

Hell fires are raging the storm growing strong  
On the path to victory towards the distant sun  
And in the darkness shining far beyond the starlight  
Lightning is striking from the dark dawning shadows  
And in the kingdom of the everlasting sun  
When the glory of the master's time has come

Into the fires of forever we will flare through the heavens  
With the power of the universe we stand strong together  
Through the forcing of power, it will soon reach the hour  
For victory we ride, Fury of the Storm!

* * *

-¿Pero què es està endemoniada mùsica?-preguntaban las hermanas belleza negra.

-¿De dónde viene esta música?-preguntaba desesperadamente Lord Mikel con un dolor de cabeza intenso.

La canción era tan poderosa que destruyo la màquina de las hermanas belleza negra muy fácilmente.

Las princesas sirenas al escuchar tal canción, quedaron admiradas con tan angelical voz, además de que la canción estaba reconstruyendo la Legendaria Torre de hielo con su poder.

Con Coco.

¿Quién està cantando esta canción? Puedo sentir que està cantando con mucha pasión, estarè ansiosa al conocer al dueño de dicha voz y canción-decía Coco soñadora.

Con Noel.

-¿Quién estará cantando? Tiene una hermosa voz, y si no me equivoco el gènero de la canción es Heavy Metal, encontrar a alguien que le guste el Heavy Metal es muy raro, estarè ansiosa al conocer al que le pertenece esta admirable vos y esta prodigiosa melodía angelical-decía Noel con corazones en los ojos, indicando que se había enamorado a primera vista del supuesto dios Guardián del Multiverso, hecho que todavía no conocía ella, por cierto.

-¿de quién es esta voz, quién es esta estrella del Heavy Metal?-preguntaba Hanon con corazones en los ojos.

Todas las demás princesas sirenas al ver esto les salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Pero igual quedaban impresionadas por el poder de esta misteriosa canción.

* * *

[167 second Instrumental]

Into the fires of forever we will flare through the heavens  
With the power of the universe we stand strong together  
Into the fires of forever we will flare through the heavens  
With the power of the universe we stand strong together  
Through the forcing of power, it will soon reach the hour  
For victory we ride, Fury of the Storm!  
For victory we ride, Fury of the Storm!

-Furia de la Tormenta, quieren oírla otra vez-decìa Dave.

-Vámonos de aquí hermana Mimi, esa canción era el doble, tal vez el triple de poderosa que la canción de las princesas sirenas, no quiero volver a oírla-decía Sheshe.

-Estoy contigo hermana Sheshe, larguémonos de aquí-decía Mimi, en ese instante escaparon.

* * *

Con Luchia.

-No tengo idea de quién seas Guardián del Multiverso, pero me las pagaras, me oíste, me las pagaras-decía Lord Mikel enfadado, escapando del lugar.

En eso una luz se hace presente, y de esta luz aparece el joven conocido como Dave.

-Luchia, ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntaba Dave.

Luchia se le quedó viendo embobada por unos segundos, cuando reaccionó contestó la pregunta.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-decía Luchia-¿Qué es este sentimiento que ha nacido en mi interior al verlo a los ojos?-preguntaba Luchia mentalmente.

-Sujétate bien, te llevare con tus amigas-decía Dave cargando a Luchia estilo princesa, algo que hizo que ella se sonrojara furiosamente, y después se pusiera roja completamente.

-¿Es necesario hacer esto?-preguntaba Luchia igualmente roja de la cara.

-Así es, es para no perderte de vista mi princesa-decía Dave, Luchia al escuchar esto, no pudo evitar pensar un sinnúmero de cosas, entre ellas un beso entre ambos, algo que desecho automáticamente.

Así, Dave utilizó la Teletransportación, y en unos segundos llegaron al lugar donde las amigas de Luchia se encontraban.

-Luchia-decían Hanon, Rina y Karen.

-Hola chicas-decía Luchia acompañada de Dave.

-Oye Luchia, ¿Quién es el joven que està contigo?-preguntaba Hanon.

-Recuerdas el joven que rescaté ayer en la playa, además de que curé sus heridas-decía Luchia. -Si lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-decía Hanon.

-Este joven que està aquí conmigo es el mismo que rescaté en la playa, el es un dios, y él fue quien nos salvó, y reconstruyó la Legendaria Torre de hielo con su impresionante canción-decía Luchia.

-¿Entonces él es la estrella del Heavy Metal y autor de melodiosa canción?-preguntaba Hanon.

-¿Estrella del Heavy Metal?-decía Luchia.

-Dejala Luchia, Hanon se emocionò mucho por la canción, entonces su canción es tan poderosa que fue capaz de reconstruir la Legendaria Torre de Hielo, increíble-decía Rina impactada.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo, mi nombre es Karen-decía la misma.

-El gusto es mio, y no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, despues de todo son mis guardianas-decía Dave animadamente.

-¿Tus guardianas? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-preguntaba Rina.

-Seria mejor que se los contara a todas, cuando estuvieran todas juntas-decía Dave.

-Por cierto, Luchia, no tengo un lugar donde quedarme, serias tan amable de dejarme quedarme en el hotel Perla-decía Dave.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? Además nos has salvado, le avisaré a Nikora de inmediato-decía Luchia.

-¿Me pregunto que pasara de ahora en adelante?-preguntaba Dave mentalmente.


	3. Capìtulo 3: Recuerdos de una vida pasada

Capìtulo 3: Recuerdos de una vida pasada.

Era de noche en el hotel Perla, y se oía una canción de una caja de música, mientras Luchia Nanami estaba viendo en una ventana hacia el cielo.

-Algún día me recordarás, ¿verdad Kaito?-decía Luchia viendo nostálgica por la ventana.

En eso, un estuche el cuál contenía la perla de Seira se abre, la perla se eleva unos centímetros y se ve una especie de holograma en el cuál se ve a Seira.

-Seira-decía Luchia.

Después así como apareció Seira, desapareció instantáneamente.

-Seira, voy a recuperar todos los fragmentos de tu alma, lo prometo-decía Luchia decidida.

Por la mañana, en una playa llena de personas, en un lugar en especifico, restaurante del Señor Maki.

-Supongo que todos están en ese complejo nuevo de ahí-decía Hanon triste.

-A este paso van a tener que cerrar el restaurante del Señor Maki-decía Hippo de igual manera.

-No digas eso-decía Luchia, no queriendo que sucediera eso.

-Debemos reconocer que las cosas no nos van muy bien este año, es la competencia-decía Rina señalando lo obvio.

-No me extraña, ¿Quién puede competir con un sitio tan ostentoso y equipado a todo lujo?-preguntaba Hanon aburrida.

-No se preocupen, no tardarán venir refuerzos en ayudarnos-decía Luchia segura.

-¿Qué clase de refuerzos?-preguntaba Hanon curiosa.

-¿De qué està hablando señorita Luchia?-preguntaba de igual manera Hippo.

De repente Karen, Coco y Noel entran por la puerta saludando.

-Hola Luchia, Hanon, Rina, ya estamos aquí-decían las 3 al mismo tiempo.

Poco después…

-¿Queeeeè?-decían nuevamente las 3.

-¿Hemos venido por un restaurante que va a la quiebra?-preguntaba Noel.

-Queríamos relajarnos y descansar un poco-decía Coco.

-Sí, que vergüenza señorita Luchia, han venido para disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones, despues de restituir la paz y el orden en sus respectivos reinos-decía Hippo regañando puramente a Luchia.

-¿Y ellas eran los refuerzos que tanto nos iban a ayudar?-preguntaba Rina con una gota en la cabeza.

-Has reclutado a Karen, Noel y Coco para trabajar, no tienes perdón Luchia-decía Hanon de igual manera, también con una gota en la cabeza.

-Bueno, creo que me he pasado un poco, si no quieren ayudar, entonces no lo hagan, lo bueno que Dave sí quiere ayudarnos, él debe estar por ahí en estos momentos-decía Luchia disculpándose.

-No estaría bien echarnos atrás ahora, ¿no?-decía Coco reconsiderando la situación.

-Mmm, no-decía Noel pensando.

-A mí me encantaría ayudar-decía Karen.

-¿eh?-decian ambas.

-Las tres acudieron a mí rescate a su tiempo y lo que haga feliz a Luchia nos hace felices a nosotras, ¿verdad Noel?-preguntaba Karen recordando tiempos memorables.

-Por supuesto, si Karen se apunta yo también-decía Noel, mientras Coco ponía una cara de que no quería trabajar.

-¿Qué?-decía Coco.

-¿De verdad? Gracias Karen, Noel-decía Luchia agradecida.

- Y además esta playa està llena de chicos guapos y apuestos, y quién sabe, este verano podría ser uno para recordar, inolvidable-decía Hanon, tratando de convencer a Coco.

-Haberlo dicho antes, de repente estoy muy emocionadísima-decía Coco, que al parecer fue convencida por Hanon.

-Y hablando de chicos guapos, ¿Dónde està Dave?-preguntaba Hanon.

-¿Quién es Dave?-preguntaban Karen, Coco y Noel.

-Ustedes no lo saben, pero Dave es el Guardián del Multiverso, él es quien me rescató de Lord Mikel, y salvó la Legendaria Torre de Hielo, ¿Acaso no escucharon una canción cuando estaban ayudándonos?-preguntaba Luchia sus amigas.

-Entonces esa voz que logré escuchar pertenecía a esa persona, ¿Es guapo?-preguntaba Karen.

-Pues si lo dijo Hanon, debe de ser así -decía Luchia.

-Quiero conocerlo, ¿Saben dónde està?-preguntaba Coco emocionada.

-¿Qué clase de persona es?-preguntaba Noel.

-Es una persona muy amable, gentil, noble, de buen corazón, humilde, bondadoso, amigable, valiente, sincero, y sobre todo justiciero-decía Luchia con una cara soñadora, con corazones en los ojos.

-¿Es mi imaginación o Luchia nos ha hablado detalle por detalle de su personalidad, además de que pareciera que estuviera interesada en esa persona?-preguntaba Karen curiosa, con una gota en la cabeza, por la forma en que lo dijo Luchia.

-Debe ser interesante para dejar esa impresión en Luchia, ¿Cuándo llegará?-preguntaba Noel.

En eso, Dave baja de su habitación por medio de las escaleras, y nota que las chicas lo están viendo.

-Hola-decía Dave saludándolas.

-Guapo-decían Karen, Coco y Noel con corazones en los ojos, lo cual hizo que le saliera una gota en la cabeza.

-Chicas, compórtense-decía Luchia, dándoles un codazo a cada una para que reaccionaran de su aparente trance hipnótico.

-Gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Noel-decía ella misma presentándose.

-Hola, mi nombre es Coco, es un placer conocerte-decía ella misma, presentándose.

-Mucho gusto por conocerte, mi nombre es Karen, ojalá nos conozcamos mucho mejor-decía Karen insinuándosele, lo que hizo que nuevamente le saliera otra gota en la cabeza, acción que fue vista por Luchia, lo cual se ganó un codazo por parte de esta, al igual que una mirada de muerte, y eso que no sabía porque hacía tales cosas, lo que hizo que le saliera una gota en la cabeza, y mejor pensándolo se alejo de ahí.

-Gracias, mi nombre es Dave Mc Dougal, pero soy más conocido como Guardián del Multiverso, es un gusto volver a ver a mis guardianas como en los viejos tiempos-decía Dave nostálgico, recordando fragmentos de su vida pasada que nunca podrá olvidar, aunque quiera.

-¿A qué te refieres con guardianas? Ayer dijiste lo mismo, nos lo podrías explicar-decía Luchia.

-Bueno, todo comienza hace 8000 años, en un reino conocido como reino galáctico, en el vivía una diosa conocida como Azucena, la diosa del Multiverso, ella fue quien creó todo el Multiverso a su manera, y junto a ella se encontraba su guardián y protector, el cual sería yo-decía Dave contando su historia.

-¿Ese guardián eras tù?-preguntaba Hanon.

-Así es, luego con el tiempo nos enamoramos, muchos se oponían a la boda, pero ignorábamos esos comentarios, justo cuando estaba por terminar la boda, Kaarat, el Demonio Divino atacó a Azucena, yo la defendí, pero debido a que yo desconocía que tan fuerte era ese demonio, lo subestime, así después de que me derrotó mató a Azucena, yo desesperado por impedir que muriera usé mis poderes prohibidos-decía Dave contándoles más sobre su vida antepasada.

-¿Qué clase de poderes prohibidos?-preguntaba Coco.

-Renacimiento o reencarnación del alma, era una técnica que sòlo se podía usar si se tenía en su poder La Llama del Halcón Legendario, La Llama del Dragón Viviente, La Llama del Fénix Legendario y La Llama de la Esperanza, yo tenía esas 4 llamas en mi poder, pero cando iba a finalizar con la técnica, Kaarat interrumpió ene l momento más importante, lo que ocasionó que su alma se fragmentara en muchos pedazos, esos pedazos fueron a reencarnar en un futuro, 7000 años después, 7 de esos pedazos reencarnaron en 7 princesas sirenas conocidas como Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Noel, Coco, Karen y Seira, ellas se convirtieron en mis guardianas, se hacían llamar las Pretty Cure Mermaid Melody, Cure Mermaid Pink, Cure Mermaid Aqua, Cure Mermaid Green, Cure Mermaid Índigo, Cure Mermaid Yellow, Cure Mermaid Violeta y cure Mermaid Orange, que recuerdos, lamentablemente murieron en la batalla contra Kaarat, yo en mi Cólera me transformé en Supremo Saiayìn y logré sellarlo, pero para eso terminé muriendo también, 1000 años después volví a reencarnar, buscando a mis guardianas para restituir la paz y el orden en el Multiverso-decía Dave terminando con su historia.

-Haber si entendí, antes formábamos parte de los fragmentos del alma de una diosa conocida como Azucena, ella murió asesinada a manos del Demonio Kaarat y trataste de revivirla, pero por intervención de Kaarat terminaste de fragmentar su alma en cientos de pedazos, después de 7000 años esos fragmentos del alma reencarnaron en personas, incluyéndonos a nosotras, pero fuimos asesinadas por el mismo Kaarat nuevamente, pero como estabas ardiendo en cólera te transformaste en ese Supremo Saiayìn y terminaste sellándolo, pero a precio de que también murieras, ¿correcto?-decía Hanon analizando toda esta información.

-Así es-decía Dave.

-Una pregunta, ¿Cómo fue que reencarnamos nuevamente?-preguntaba Rina curiosa.

-Ah, eso se debe a esta joya-decía Dave mostrándoles una joya preciosa de color dorado intenso que llevaba en el cinturón de su pantalón-esta joya se llama Cristal del Multiverso, es la más poderosa que jamás haya existido, razón por la cual tengo varios enemigos, ya que quieren poseer esta joya para poder conquistar el Universo o algo así, usé el poder de esta joya para mandar sus almas a reencarnar a la era moderna, o sea, hoy-decía Dave.

-Yo tengo otra pregunta, ¿Por qué no usaste esa joya en tu vida antepasada para pelear contra Kaarat para defender a tu diosa Azucena, o es que todavía no poseías esa joya?-preguntaba Noel.

-En aquel tiempo poseía aquella joya, ya que la heredé de mi padre, pero no podía usarla debido a que no tenía el suficiente poder para usarla, si la hubiera usado, seguramente hubiera muerto sin haberle hecho daño al enemigo, pero después al haber reencarnado en el Milenio de Plata, mi poder aumento, permitiéndome poder utilizarlo con mayor facilidad, aparte de que sus perlas se hicieron con fragmentos de mi cristal-decía Dave explicándoles las razones por la cuales no pudo utilizar la joya en aquel momento.

-Entiendo, un momento, ¿Nuestras perlas formaban parte de tu cristal del Multiverso?-preguntaba Noel.

-Así es, en una crisis que tuvieron en el mar hace mucho tiempo, Aqua Regina, la diosa del mar me pidió un favor, que le ayudara a restaurar la paz en los 7 mares, yo le dije que a cambio de ayudarle, las futuras 7 princesas sirenas se convirtieran en mis guardianas, ella acepto, y así junto con Aqua Regina usando el poder de mi Cristal del Multiverso restauré la paz y el orden en los 7 mares, y como regalo por haberme permitido que las 7 princesas sirenas se convirtieran en mis guardianas, personalmente les regalé sus perlas hechas de los fragmentos de mi Cristal del Multiverso, ustedes deben de saberlo ya, ¿no Hanon, Luchia? Después de todo vieron en mis recuerdos a través de la perla de los sueños-decía Dave que al parecer había descubierto a Luchia y Hanon espiando en los sueños de alguien ajenamente.

-¿Es cierto, estaban viendo sus sueños?-preguntaba Coco.

-Así es, así fue como descubrimos parte de la verdad de quién era él-decía Luchia.

-¿Qué más vieron en mis recuerdos? Estoy seguro que lo que soñé aquella vez, era unos de los recuerdos de mi vida pasada-decía Dave viendo la reacción de Luchia y Hanon.

-¿Qué? Yo no vi nada, juro que yo no vi la orgía que estábamos teniendo las 6 en tu sueño, ni tampoco las noche de pasión que teníamos por las noches, así como los momentos que tuvimos en las aguas termales o en la regadera, y no olvidar cuando…..-no pudo seguir hablando, ya que Hanon le tapó la boca, tan roja estaban ambas que empezaba a salirles sangre de la nariz.

-Ya no la riegues más, Luchia-decía Hanon con la cara toda roja, con un pequeño hilo de sangre por la nariz, al parecer se había imaginado lo dicho por Luchia, sòlo que hacia un trío con Coco y Noel.

-No puedo creerlo, lo fácil que Luchia suelta la lengua me sorprende, además de que ya me esperaba de que reaccionaran así, siguen con la misma personalidad de sus vidas pasadas, siempre pensando en S-E-X-O-decía Dave, haciendo que ellas reaccionaran instantáneamente.

-Eso no es verdad-decían ambas apenadas.

-Vaya, como decirlo, esta información me resultó agradable-decía Noel riéndose de la situación de Hanon y Luchia.

-Yo creo que es la ocasión perfecta, esto me da una oportunidad con él-decía Coco ilusionada.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, aunque si es guapo, atractivo, con una voz de los mismos dioses, y….-ella en esos momentos tenía un rostro con corazones en los ojos, cuando estaba a punto de continuar, reaccionó por lo que estaba diciendo-lo que quiero decir es que, ¿De verdad quieres enamorarlo? No te va a resultar muy fácil-decía Karen a Coco.

-Bueno, terminando con esta situación, quieren ir afuera a conseguir clientes para el Restaurante del Señor Maki-decìa Dave.

-Sí-decian todas a la vez.

Una vez afuera.

-Nuestra misión es atraer clientes, ¿no? Con lo guapísimas que somos eso no será difícil-decía Coco haciendo una pose sexy.

-a dividirnos la playa y a trabajar-decía Karen animadamente.

-déjenos todos a nosotras-decía Noel.

Cuando iban en camino a hacer su trabajo.

-Yo no confiaría en ellas-decía Dave.

-¿Y por qué no?-preguntaba Dave.

-Porque si recuerdo bien, si sus personalidades son como en su vida pasada, se distraerán con algo o se la pasaran jugando y bebiendo malteada o algo así-decía Dave sospechando.

-No crees que Karen, Coco y Noel harían eso, ¿verdad?-decía Hanon, queriendo saber si lo que dijo Dave era verdad o mentira.

-Bueno chicas, yo también me voy a conseguir clientes, y a diferencia de ellas si voy a trabajar no a divertirme, nos vemos más tarde-decía Dave dirigiéndose hacia un rumbo desconocido.

-Adiós-decian las tres.

-Bueno, vayamos dentro a esperar-decía Hanon.

Horas después.

-Han dado las 11:00 PM y no ha venido unos cuántos clientes-decía Hippo.

-No lo entiendo-decía Luchia.

-No hay problema, el complejo turístico de al lado està muy bien, tal vez sea hora de pensar en vender esto y retirarme-decía el Señor Maki que se encontraba como despachador.

-Señor Maki-decía Luchia triste, entonces se levanta de su asiento-ánimo, vamos a ver cómo van Dave y las chicas-decía Luchia.

Las otras 2 asienten inmediatamente.

En la playa.

-No las veo, ¿Dónde se habrán metido estas chicas?-preguntaba Rina, refiriéndose a Karen, Coco y Noel.

-Miren, ¿Qué pasa con esta multitud?-preguntaba Hanon confundida.

-Karen, cuidado-decía Noel entre la multitud, lo cual hizo que las 3 reaccionaran y fueran a ver qué pasaba.

-Perdone, me deja pasar, por favor abran paso, abran paso-decía Luchia pasando entre la multitud.

-Karen-decía Luchia.

Entonces se ve a Karen con un aparentemente traje de baño, y junto con Karen vestida de manera similar estaban jugando Voleibol.

Esto hace que Luchia al quedándose viendo la escena se caiga de rodillas por tal imagen.

-Noel, Karen-decía Rina sin poder creerlo.

-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo ahí las 2?-preguntaba Hanon.

-Jugando al Voleibol playero-decía Karen.

-Eso ya lo vemos, ¿Pero por qué no están trabajando?-preguntaba Hanon.

-Porque parecía divertido-decía simplemente Karen.

-No me extraña-decía Rina naturalmente.

-Así nunca vamos a conseguir clientes, ya me lo había advertido Dave acerca de Karen, Coco y Noel, pero no lo escuche, ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias-decía Luchia resignada.

En otro lugar en le playa, complejo turístico

-Luchia-decía Coco saludando a Luchia mientras estaba acostada siendo tratada como una especie de reina.

-Coco, ¿Qué heces aquí en lugar de buscar clientes para el local?-Luchia, reaccionando automáticamente, golpeando en el proceso a uno de los que alimentaba a Coco.

-Unos chicos me dijeron que la comida aquí es muy buena y se ofrecieron a invitarme, prueba este coctel de sandía, està delicioso-decía Coco dándole un poco a Luchia.

En otro lugar en la playa, concierto playero en general.

Las chicas llegaron ahí, y se encontraron con que Dave se encontraba en un escenario tocando una Fender Stratocaster negra, junto con Kyo Kusanagi que tocaba una Gibson Les Paul blanca, al lado estaba Iori Yagami, que aunque odiaba a Kyo, estaba ahí por uno de los muchos favores que le debía a Dave, él tocaba una Fender Gibson Ibanez, y dos chicas que al parecer eran Haruhi Suzumiya que tocaba la Batería y Mai Tokiha que tocaba el Sintetizador. Se veía que tenían mucho público, ya que se habían reunido entre 150 y 200 personas.

-Gracias por escuchar mis canciones, vayan al restaurante del Señor Maki y tocaré más canciones que harán vibrar sus almas, esta es mi última canción por el momento, se llama Through the Fire and Flames, que la disfruten-decìa Dave empezando a tocar la canción.

Dragonforce- Through the Fire and Flames

On a cold winter morning, in the time before the light  
In flames of death's eternal reign we ride towards the fight  
And the darkness is falling down and the times are tough all right  
The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight

Fighting high, fighting on for the steel  
Through the wastelands evermore  
The scattered souls will feel the hell that is wasted on the shores

On the blackest waves in history  
We watch them as they go  
Through fire, pain and once again we know

So now we fly ever free free  
We're free before the thunderstorm  
On towards the wilderness our quest carries on  
Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight  
Deep inside our hearts and all our souls

[Chorus]  
So far away we wait for the day  
For the lights are so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on

As the red day is dawning  
And the lightning cracks the sky  
They raise their hands to the heavens above  
As we send them to their lies  
Running back through the mid-morning light  
There's a burning in my heart  
We're banished from the time in the fallen land  
To a light beyond the stars

In the blackest dreams we do believe  
Our destiny this time  
And endlessly we'll all be free tonight

And on the wings of a dream  
So far beyond reality  
All alone in desperation  
Now the time is gone

Lost inside you'll never find  
Lost within my own mind  
Day after day this misery must go on

[Chorus]

Now here we stand with their blood on our hands  
We've fought so hard now can we understand?  
I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can  
For freedom of every man

[Chorus]

Entonces la gente empezó aplaudir como loca, felicitando al grupo por su actuación, haciendo que las 6 se quedaran con la boca abierta.

-Con razón sòlo ha venido poca gente, Dave ha estado tocando para atraer la atención de las personas por medio de la música, muy inteligente, deberían aprender de él-decía Luchia regañando duramente a Karen, Coco y Noel.

-Lo sentimos-decían las 3 disculpándose.

-Vaya chicas, sabía que me encontrarían tarde o temprano-decía Dave animado.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-preguntaba Luchia.

-Como no tenía mucho tiempo le pedí a unos amigos que me ayudaran con lo del Restaurante del Señor Maki, así que formamos una banda y tocamos para traer la atención de las personas, y de paso le damos publicidad al restaurante-decía Dave simplificando las cosas.

-Ah, ya veo, ¿Y cómo se llaman tus amigos?-preguntaba Hanon.

-Déjenme presentarlos, la chica peli naranja se llama Mai Tokiha, la chica del listón amarillo en la cabeza se llama Haruhi Suzumiya, pelirrojo vestido de blanco y negro es Iori Yagami y el chico vestido de azul es Kyo Kusanagi-decía Dave presentándolos.

-¿Acaso dijiste Iori Yagami y Kyo Kusanagi?-preguntaba Noel a Dave.

-Sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-decía Dave.

-Ellos son famosos peleadores del King of Fighters, ¿Cómo es que los conoces? ¿Cuándo va a ser el King of Fighters 2000?-preguntaba Coco impaciente.

-La forma en que los conocí es una larga historia y El King of Fighters 2000 va a ser dentro de 4 meses-decía Dave dándoles la información.

-Bueno, adiós chicos, cuando necesite otro favor los llamaré de nuevo-decía Dave despidiéndose.

-Adiós, por cierto, tienes bonitas novias y no te preocupes por los instrumentos, nosotros nos los llevamos-decían Iori, Kyo, Haruhi y Mai.

-¿novias?-preguntaban las 6.

-No les hagan caso, siempre bromean así conmigo, mejor vamos a seguir con el trabajo-decía Dave alegremente.

-Si hubieran visto las demás canciones que toqué, estarían más impresionadas de lo que están ahora-decía Dave impaciente por trabajar nuevamente.

-Oye Dave, ¿Dónde conseguiste dinero para comprar esos instrumentos?-preguntaba Hanon.

-Esos instrumentos son míos, los tengo guardados en casa de un amigo-decía Dave amigablemente.

Restaurante del Señor Maki.

-Ahh-decía Luchia decepcionada de Karen, Coco y Noel, a excepción de Dave que tan siquiera hizo lo posible por tratar de llamar la atención del público por medio de la música.

-Luchia, no llego a comprenderlo, ¿Por qué le tienes tanto cariño a este sitio?-preguntaba Karen.

-Lo mismo digo, yo prefiero el restaurante de ahí enfrente mil veces y està de moda-decía Coco.

-y yo también-decía Noel.

-Ustedes no lo entienden, pero hay una razón por la que Luchia no quiere que este sitio desaparezca-decía Hanon.

-¿De qué se trata Luchia?-preguntaba Noel.

-Por favor, cuéntanoslo-decía Karen.

-puede que sea un restaurante de playa corriente para todos, pero para mí està lleno de recuerdos de los buenos momentos que compartí con Kaito-decía Luchia recordando.

-Por lo tanto a toda costa quiere evitar que el Señor Maki lo cierre-decía Hanon.

-Con nuestra ayuda estaba tratando de reanimar el negocio, pero…-decía Rina.

-Entiendo-decía Karen.

-O sea, que se trataba algo más que de ayudar-decía Noel.

- Lo siento Luchia, no sabía que te importaba tanto-decía Coco.

-No, yo soy quien debería disculparse, por ser sentimental-decía Luchia.

-No te preocupes por nada Luchia-decía Coco.

-¿Eh?-decía Luchia.

-A la gente le atrae la comida y el buen servicio, y este local tan agradable tiene ambas cosas, lo que tenemos que hacer es que la gente lo conozca, haremos un trabajo de relaciones públicas y renovaremos un poco la carta, y la gente empezará a venir-decía Coco pensando.

-No vas desencaminada Coco, es una idea excelente-decía Rina positivamente.

-Voy a preparar algo especial que sòlo se pueda comer aquí, sòlo se servirá en verano una especialidad de los mares del sur-decía Coco con una pose exagerada.

-Y a mí también me gustaría incluir un plato perfecto para dar energías a los meses calurosos de verano, pescado marinado-decía Karen interrumpiendo a Coco.

-Y yo voy a preparar mi sopa del mar del norte con una pisca de menta, estupenda para estar sanas y guapas y seguro que atrae a la clientela femenina-decía Noel interrumpiendo a ambas.

-Karen, Noel, Coco, muchas gracias-decía Luchia, un poco más animada.

-Si así van a ser las cosas, entonces yo hare machacado con huevo, y también barbacoa regia y quesadillas, típicas de Nuevo León-decía Dave muy animado.

-¿Machacado…?-decía Luchia.

-¿…con huevo?-decía Hanon.

-¿Qué es eso de barbacoa?-preguntaba Rina.

-¿Y por lo que más quieran, qué son quesadillas?-preguntaba Coco.

-Yo se los explicaré después, después de todo son platillos típicos de mi región-decía Dave algo intrigado por la reacción de las chicas por su ignorancia con respecto a los platillos extranjeros, ya que para eso estaba el internet.

Minutos después, los platillos se encontraban expuestos al aire libre para que los vean las personas.

-Ya casi es de noche, ¿Quién será el primer y afortunado cliente?-preguntaba Hanon.

Cuando alguien entra, de repente dan la bienvenida.

-Bienvenidos-decían todos.

-Ah, Kaito-decìa Luchia.

-¿Y este es el restaurante junto a la playa que te gustaba?-preguntaba Mikaru, que al parecer estaba abrazada de Kaito.

-Sí, no sé por qué pero me siento muy a gusto cuando vengo aquí-decía Kaito animadamente.

-¿De verdad?-preguntaba Mikaru.

-Hoy están de suerte, acabamos de añadir unos platos riquísimos a la carta-decía Luchia.

-¿Qué tal están?-preguntaba Mikaru.

-Mmm, deliciosos, tómense su tiempo y disfrútenlo-decía Luchia saliendo de escena.

-Gracias-decía Kaito.

-Escucha Kaito, ¿Por qué no vamos a ver ese complejo turístico de enfrente?-preguntaba Mikaru.

-Mejor otro día, Mmm, que bueno-decía Kaito, saboreando la comida.

-Si tù lo dices-decía Mikaru no muy convencida.

Después se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Dave, al reconocer quien era, rápidamente fue a abrazarlo, lo raro era que estaba abrazándose fuertemente a él.

¿Pero que està haciendo Mikaru?-preguntaban Luchia, Hanon y Rina en voz alta con una vena saltada en la frente, mientras que las otras tres se quedaban viendo la escena con una gota en la cabeza.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo, amo-decía cortésmente Mikaru.

-¿Amo?-preguntaban todos a la vez.

-Kaito, nos permites unos momentos a solas con Mikaru, quiere decirnos algo importante-decía Dave.

-Por mí no hay problema-en eso Kaito sale del restaurante.

-¿Por qué me llamas amo?-preguntaba Dave curiosamente.

-Tal vez no me recuerde, pero recientemente me he convertido en una Pretty Cure, soy la Pretty Cure de la Música, el Power Metal y demás, soy Cure Music, gusto en conocerlo-decía Mikaru alegremente.

-Así que eres una Pretty Cure, ¿eh?, ahora te recuerdo, siempre en nuestra vida pasada te peleabas con Luchia, Hanon, Coco y Karen por saber quién sería la primera en darme un beso, después trataron de seducirme, y no por decir que…..-ya no continuo, ya que estaba todo rojo por la pena.

-Creo entender a que te refieres-decía Mikaru, recordando esa parte de su vida pasada.

-Yo también-decian Luchia y Hanon al mismo tiempo.

-Amo-decía Mikaru.

-Sí, Mikaru-decía Dave.

-¿Es cierto que las canciones de las princesas sirenas son poderosas?-preguntaba Mikaru.

-Sí, son poderosas, pero les falta originalidad, deberían cambiar de género de vez en cuando, o también hacer un dueto conmigo-decía Dave analizando las canciones de las princesas sirenas.

-¿Por qué lo dices Dave?-preguntaban las 6.

-Verán, cuando se canta una canción más de una vez, aburre mucho, y para no hacerlo de esa manera se cambia de género musical, o también se hace dueto con un hombre, hace más emocionantes las cosas y le da más amor a la canción, sobre todo si se trata de una canción de amor, si me lo pidieran, podría darles el poder para cantar nuevas canciones-decía Dave lo que pensaba de su propia mùsica.

-¿Tienes el poder de dar nuevas canciones como Aqua Regina?-preguntaban las 6.

-Así es, no es muy difícil hacerlo-decía Dave.

-Bueno, nos vemos otro día Amo, o Kaito va a sospechar, adiós-decía Mikaru.

-Adiós-decía igualmente Dave.

Una vez fuera del restaurante.

-Y díselo a todos tus amigos, ¿Sí, Kaito?-decía Luchia.

-Lo haré. Hoye Luchia, ¿No necesitas que et eche una mano con el restaurante?-preguntaba Kaito.

-No, no hace falta, me están ayudando unas amigas que han jurado poner el negocio en marcha-decía Luchia sinceramente.

-bueno, si estás segura-decía Kaito.

-Vamos, Kaito, vámonos-decía Mikaru, jalando del brazo a Kaito, literalmente hablando.

-Bueno, tranquila, tranquila-decía Kaito, riéndose de la reacción de su amiga.

-Vuelvan pronto-decía Luchia-prometo no perder este lugar, Kaito-decía esto último pensando.

Minutos después.

-Ni otro cliente después de haberse ido Kaito, hay que reconocerlo, esto es un desastre-decía Hippo lamentablemente.

-Ya està bien, es hora de salir y fijarse un nuevo reto-decía Karen.

-¿Reto?-preguntaba Luchia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntaba de igual manera Hanon.

Despues, minutos después, en la playa.

-miren, ¿No son los mismos chicos con los que estaban jugando al Voleibol?-preguntaba Rina.

-¿Qué tramarán Karen y Noel?-preguntaba curiosa Hanon.

-Ya està todo arreglado-decía Noel.

-Si le ganamos a esos 6 chicos, vendrán a comer al restaurant y así conseguiremos tener clientes-decía Karen.

-Genial-decía Luchia animadamente.

-¿Y qué pasa si perdemos?-preguntaba Rina.

-Les hemos prometido que saldremos con ellos en una cita-decía como si nada Noel.

-Hay que ganar-decía Hanon, y de igual manera las demás pusieron cara de que no quieren que tal cosa suceda, pero si es con Dave lo pensarían después.

-Dave, ¿Vas a jugar con nosotras?-preguntaba Luchia algo interesada.

-Sí, después de todo, no quiero que esos chicos ganen, saben a lo que me refiero, ¿no?-decía Dave sarcásticamente-Además son mis guardianas y queridas amigas, no me lo perdonaría si hicieran algo que no quieren hacer-decía esto último en el oído de Luchia 3en voz baja, algo que causó que su cara se ruborizara, hasta que casi se volviera roja por completo, y las que lograron escuchar parte de lo último que fueron Hanon, Coco y Karen, se ruborizaron de igual manera, nunca en su vida un chico las había protegido de esa manera.

-¿Qué es esto que me hace sentir Dave cuando dice esas cosas?-se preguntaba mentalmente Luchia ruborizada, sin saber por qué razón estaba así.

Una vez empezado el juego.

-Vamos, Kaito, dame fuerzas para ganar-decía Luchia iniciando el primer saque.

Pero lo único que consiguió fue darle torpemente al balón de Voleibol y que cayera en su propia zona de tiro, Dave al ver esto, le salió una gota en la cabeza.

-No sé por qué, pero siento un extraño dejavù-decía Dave, creyendo haber visto una escena similar a esta en alguna parte.

-¿eh?-decian las chicas.

-No pasa nada, no pasa nada, tranquila-decía Hanon.

-Este, chicas, mejor déjenme tirar a mí, no sé por qué pero tengo el presentimiento de que Luchia va a fallar todos las recepciones y saques, aparte de que creo haber visto una escena similar con una viaja amiga mía que es pésima en los deportas-decía Dave tratando de salvarlas de una posible cita.

-¿Acaso dices qué no soy buena?-preguntaba Luchia, que estaba a punto de llorar.

-No digo que no seas buena, sòlo digo que el deporte no es lo tuyo, Luchia-decía Dave amenamente.

-Sí, Aquí viene, la tengo-decía Hanon a punto de rematar el balón, cuando Luchia moviéndose de una lado a otro sin saber dónde caería el balón, que al final terminó cayendo en su cabeza.

-Luchia, ¿Pero qué haces?-preguntaba Hanon un poco enojada.

-S-Señorita Luchia-decía Hippo sin poder creer lo que veía.

En una vez terminó cayendo al piso, si se podía decir así, en otra casi se caía encima de Karen, y por último, terminó cayendo encima de Noel y Rina, y de paso cayéndole nuevamente el balón en la cabeza.

-Haber, concéntrate de una vez, Luchia-decía Hanon algo molesta.

-Lo siento, soy una patosa, siempre estoy en medio-decía Luchia disculpándose.

Luego se dieron cuenta de la risotada que tenia Dave en su rostro, no paraba de reír por tan grandioso espectáculo que le había dado Luchia.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-preguntaba Luchia dándole un golpe en la cabeza con su puño cerrado, justo como lo haría Akane con Ranma.

-No, es que viéndote fallar todos esos tiros y recepciones, haciéndolo todo tan torpemente, me recordaste a una amiga mía igual de torpe ene los deportes-decía Dave no aguantándose la risa que tenía por tal escena.

-¿Y cómo se llama esa amiga tuya?-preguntaba Coco curiosamente.

-Se llama Serena Tsukino, es una chica alegre y simpática, lo malo es que no es buena en los deportes, recuerdo que cuando Seiya estuvo entrenándola en el Softball, ella torpemente estuvo atrapando la pelota, esa escena me recordó este momento en que Luchia hizo todo este ajetreo, lo que más me extrañó es de que fueras muy parecida a ella en ese aspecto-decía Dave ya más calmado.

-Pensábamos que nos lo iban a poner más difícil-decía uno de los chicos rivales.

-Cierra el pico, sòlo estamos calentando-decía Karen enojada.

-¡Calentando! Si tanto quieren ganar invitaremos a todos los que nos están viendo-decía uno de los rivales.

-¡Han escuchado lo que ha dicho chicas!-decía Noel con una especie de fuego en sus ojos.

-¡Lo oí perfectamente!-decía Hanon con el mismo fuego en sus ojos.

-¡Ha dicho que invita a todos!-decía Coco con un fuego similar en sus ojos.

-¡Unas 50 o 60 personas!-decía Rina con un fuego en sus ojos, similar al de sus amigas.

-¡Es hora de ponerse las pilas!-decía Karen con un fuego en sus ojos como las demás.

-¡M-Me están asustando!-decía Luchia, alejándose un poco de ellas.

-¡A mí también!-decía Dave-¡Dan mucho miedo cuando se enojan!-decía Dave pensando con una gota en la cabeza.

-Ve por ellos, es tuya Coco-decía Noel.

-Es hora de machacar sin piedad-decía Coco, haciendo un salto alto, apoyándose en las piernas de Noel, impulsándose con los pies hacia arriba, haciendo tres saques a la vez.

-¿Pero qué hacen? Eso es trampa-decía uno de los rivales.

-Por fin a salido a relucir el poder de las sirenas-decía Hippo alegre de que estén ganando.

Mientras las chicas festejaban y Dave veía la escena con una gota en la cabeza, mientras a todas les daba un golpe en la cabeza, como se lo había dado Luchia.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?-decía Hanon sobándose la cabeza al igual que las demás.

-Eso es trampa, ganen limpiamente, eso no tiene honor-decía Dave decepcionado de que quieran ganar de esa forma.

-¡Está bien!-decian todas, tratando de ver si ganarían limpiamente.

-¡Bien, ahora me toca a mí!-decía Hanon lanzando el balón al aire.

-¡Ahora van a probar mi saque Tornado!-decía Hanon tomándose de las manos de Rina y Karen, empezando a girar como tornado, con el impulso tomado hace el saque, dándole velocidad al balón el cual no logran alcanzar a tiempo.

Instantes después, las chicas están festejando su victoria.

-¡Ese es el poder de las sirenas! ¡Sí, Señor!-decía Hippo celebrando la victoria de las sirenas.

-¡Mucho mejor! ¡Eso ya no es trampa!-decía Dave, ahora sí, celebrando la victoria junto a las sirenas.

Comenzando el saque enemigo, Luchia no sabía cómo rematar el balón.

-¡Hay madre! ¡Viene hacia mí!-decía Luchia, queriendo saber de qué forma rematar el balón.

-¡Vas a hacer que se hunda el restaurante, Señorita Luchia!-decía Hippo.

-¡De eso ni hablar! ¡No permitiré que un sitio de tantos buenos recuerdos de Kaito desaparezca nunca jamás, voy!-decía Luchia, pero el balón terminó estrellándose en su cara, lo raro fue que el balón se dirigió al otro lado de la red, dándoles así otro punto.

-No, no puede ser-decía uno de los rivales.

Cuando iba a comenzar el siguiente saque, se dirigía directo a Luchia.

-Ahhhhh-decía Luchia, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar a un saque tan rápido.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Están apuntando a señorita Luchia!-decía Hippo preocupado.

Pero, cuando Luchia esperaba recibir el balón en alguna parte de su cuerpo, recibió una sorpresa.

-¡Estás bien, Luchia!-decía Dave, desviando el balón hacia el cielo.

-¡Si estoy bien, gracias!-decía Luchia amablemente, dándole un beso en la mejilla, algo que hizo que se sonrojara, y ni siquiera sabía porque lo había hecho.

-¡Con que les gusta aprovecharse de los novatos! ¿Eh? Pues tomen-Decía Dave, con la pelota que había rechazado, haciendo un saque con la combinación del salto giratorio de Robert García y el Power Wave de Terry Bogard, pero en forma de saque.

-¿Pero cómo logró hacer eso?-se preguntaban incrédulos.

-¡Así se hace, Dave!-decían, celebrando aun más su victoria.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Y ahora un huracán del mar del Sur!-decía Coco impulsándose sobre Noel y Karen, creando en sí una especie de Tornado o Huracán, usando el impulso logró un punto más a su favor.

-¡Hemos ganado!-decian las chicas.

-¡Sí, estoy muy orgulloso!-decía Hippo con lágrimas de felicidad.

Ya en el Restaurante del Señor Maki.

Había muchas personas viniendo a comer, aparte de la Publicidad que Dave le dio al sitio, èste se llenó en poco tiempo.

-¡A este paso, vamos a llenar la caja registradora por un día!-decía el Señor Maki más que satisfecho.

En otro lugar, con las Hermanas Belleza Negra.

-¡Sentadas en el fondo del mar no vamos a conseguir nada, es mucho mejor pasear por aquí!-decía Sheshe algo aburrida.

-¡Ni que lo digas! Pero Hermana Sheshe, a ti no te llega un olor a deliciosa comida-decía Mimi de igual manera.

-Oh, es verdad, viene de allí-decía Sheshe.

En el restaurante del Señor Maki.

-¡Bienvenidas! ¡Mesa para dos! Ah-decía Luchia sonriente, pero cuando reconoció que eran las Hermanas Belleza Negra, perdió la sonrisa que tenía hace rato.

-¿Te hemos asustado?-preguntaba Mimi.

-¡Deja de andar el vago y danos mesa guapita!-decía Sheshe, esperando a que le dieran mesa.

Con Noel, Karen y Coco, espiando a las actuales clientes.

-¿Qué hacen esas dos aquí?-preguntaba Coco sospechosamente.

-¡No tengo ni idea!-decía Karen.

-¡Seguro andan tramando algo!-decía Noel vigilándola cuidadosamente.

Con Luchia y las Hermanas Belleza Negra.

-¡Aquí tienen la comida! ¡Si necesitan algo, llámenme!-decía Luchia servicialmente.

-Sí, sí, vale, ahora largo-decía Sheshe corriendo a Luchia.

-¡Pues que aproveche!-decía Luchia yéndose del lugar.

-¡Que camareras más torpes tienen aquí!-decía Mimi algo grosera.

-¿Qué es esto? Tiene un sabor asqueroso-decía Sheshe, después de probar la comida.

-Y esto me sabe fatal, no sé por qué, pero me siento como una caníbal-decía Mimi, de igual manera.

-¡Déjalo, esto està incomible!-decía Sheshe asqueada.

-¡Ya te digo!-decía Mimi junto a su hermana.

-Las camareras son bien feas-decía Sheshe.

-Y el servicio es un asco-decía Mimi.

-¡Vámonos, hermana Mimi!-decía Sheshe.

-¡Bien dicho, hermana Sheshe!-decía Mimi.

En otro lado, precisamente con Karen, Noel y Coco, estaban enojadísimas por los comentarios de las Hermanas Belleza Negra por su comida, y al parecer querían venganza.

-A por ellas-decian Karen, Noel y Coco a vez.

-¡Chicas, contrólense!-decía Luchia, tratando de calmarlas.

-¡Chicas, las personas tienen sus gustos y diferencias, no pueden cambiarlos así como así!-decía Dave tratando de domar a las fieras, que no se calmaban para nada.

Con Mimi y Sheshe.

-¡Lo sabia! ¡La comida humana no es apta para nuestro consumo!-decía Mimi.

-¡Alto ahí!-decía Coco enfadada.

-¡Vaya, que tenemos aquí, tres princesas sirenas!-decía Sheshe con suerte.

-¡Parece que haber comido esa asquerosa comida al fin ha servido para algo! ¿Verdad, hermana Sheshe?-decía Mimi igual que su hermana.

-¿Cómo has dicho? Atrévete a repetirlo-decía Karen, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Sí, ¿Qué se traen?-decía Noel, igual que Karen.

-Parece que están molestas por algo nenitas-decía Sheshe algo confundida.

-Pues claro-decían las tres al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba Mimi.

Ellas no contestaron, pero casi instantáneamente enseguida se transformaron.

-¡Voz violeta perla!-decía Karen, transformándose en su forma de cantante.

-¡Voz añil perla!-decía Noel de la misma forma que Karen.

-¡Voz amarillo perla!-decía Coco así como las dos.

-¡Canto de sirena, arriba el telón!-decian las tres comenzando a cantar su canción.

Hundida en un mar atormentador, casi derrotada y presa  
me liberare de todo y mirare cara a cara al amor…

Mientras, con Luchia.

-¡Haber, queda algo de comida! Ah, Hippo, ¿Dónde están Karen, Noel y Coco?-preguntaba Luchia por las tres.

-¡No están en el restaurante, dijeron que iban a salir a ayudarte!-decía Hippo lo que le habían dicho ellas.

-¡Aquí no están!-decía Luchia.

-¿Qué?-decía Hippo, sin creerlo.

-¡No me digas que….-decía Luchia teniendo una idea de donde pudieron haber ido.

-¡Pues si lo preguntas, oí que dijeron que se iban a vengar de las Hermanas Belleza Negra!-decía Dave, no estando de acuerdo lo que hicieron ellas.

Con Karen, Noel, Coco y las Hermanas Belleza Negra.

…Una armonía nueva y más perfecta nace ya...-decían las tres, terminando con la canción.

-¡Parece que tienen más potencia de lo normal!-decía Sheshe aturdida.

-¡O es eso, o es que la indigestión nos ha dejado sin fuerzas!-decía Mimi igual que su hermana.

-¡No subestimen la furia de la comida!-decía Coco, dándoles a entender que la comida tenia poder o algo por el estilo.

-¡Mas vale que nos larguemos!-decía Sheshe.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!-decía junto con su hermana, retirándose estratégicamente hablando.

-¡Bueno, volvamos al trabajo, todavía hay gente que desea probar nuestros menús!-decía Noel queriendo ya retirarse del lugar.

-Me temo que no puedo permitirlo-decía una voz desconocida.

-¿Qué?-decian las tres.

-¿Qué ocurre? El mar se está abriendo-decía Coco impresionada.

-¡Vi que había tanto escándalo, así que vine a curiosear! ¡Pero no pensé encontrarme a tres princesas sirenas! Qué suerte-decía la Chica murciélago, apareciendo en un montón de murciélagos fusionándose, tomando forma humana, algo similar a la transformación de Moka a Moka interna, por los murciélagos.

-¿Y tù quién eres?-preguntaba Coco.

-Es verdad, aun no nos conocemos, mi nombre es Lady Bat-decía la misma elegantemente.

-¡Lady Bat, eres esa sirviente de lord Mikel de la que nos había hablado Luchia!-decía Karen haciendo memoria.

-¡A partir de ahora, sus corazones son míos!-decía Lady Bat, guiñándoles un ojo.

-¿Eh? ¡Eso no te lo crees ni tù!-decía Coco un poco sonrojada, aunque algo furiosa.

-¡Y ahora, las invito a un concierto muy personal!-decía Lady Bat, a punto de empezar su canción.

Mas hermosa que una rosa azul  
que sus espinas más molesta aún, esta mano  
es la que quiere intentar que una vida,  
que te hará brotar.

La fuerza al inframundo està apunto ya  
de abrirse, porque adivino que una vez más  
me llamara la voz de mi destino.

Yo te miro y tú debes los ojos cerrar es la máscara la medianoche, te diriges sin  
miedo hacia la oscuridad, ahora ven, ven ya amiga,  
ven a la noche, porque te espera  
la eternidad.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntaba Noel.

-¡Me siento débil!-decía Karen sucumbiendo al poder de la canción.

-¡Tres princesas sirenas de una vez, esto seguro complacerá a Lord Mikel!-decía Lady Bat, apunto de morder a Coco, como un Vampiro, aunque si cierta vampira de pelo plateado supiera de ella, no viviría para contarlo.

-¡Lady Bat!-decía Luchia.

-¡Ya està bien!-decía Rina.

-¡Vamos a salvarlas, no se preocupen!-decía Hanon.

-¡Oh no, las seis sirenas juntas!-decía Lady Bat algo preocupada.

-¡Voz Rosa Perla!-decía Luchia, transformándose en su forma de cantante.

-¡Voz Aqua Perla!-decía Hanon, de igual manera que Luchia.

-¡Voz Verde Perla!-decía Rina, igual que las dos.

Iban a empezar a cantar, pero se dieron cuenta que había alguien más presente, aparte de Lady Bat.

-¡Ya era hora de que llegaran!-decía Dave, algo impaciente.

-¡Dave!-decía Luchia alegre.

-¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?-preguntaba Hanon, algo confusa por la repentina aparición de Dave.

-¡Desde que Karen, Noel y Coco les dieron su merecido a las Hermanas Belleza Negra, aunque sòlo haya sido por venganza!-decía Dave algo aburrido, que dio un simple bostezo.

-¿Y quién rayos eres tù?-preguntaba Lady Bat, interesada en la belleza del hombre que había aparecido frente a ella.

-Es cierto, todavía no me conoces, me llamo Dave McDougal, pero en la mayoría de los Universos existentes me conocen como Guardián del Multiverso, o Guardián Multiversal-decía Dave como si nada.

-Entiendo, eres quien arruino los planes de lord Mikel en la Antártida, ahora si no escaparas-decía Lady Bat, dispuesta a cantar su canción nuevamente.

-En primer lugar, ¿Quién te dijo que iba a escapar? Chicas, les tengo un pequeño regalito-decía Dave a todas las princesas sirenas, y con regalito, no se refería exactamente a cierto payaso que salía en la televisión.

En eso, Dave crea seis esferas de energía con su mano derecha, las cuales se dirigieron a cada uno de los micrófonos mágicos de las princesas sirenas.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntaba Luchia confundida.

-¡Les di el poder para cantar canciones nuevas, así como Aqua Regina lo hacía con ustedes! ¡Incluso les di el poder para que pudieran cantar canciones a dueto, junto a mí!-decía Dave empezando con la acción.

-¡En serio! ¡Si así es, entonces quisiera pedirte un favor, Dave!-decía Luchia un poco tímida, algo que no iba con su personalidad.

-¿Qué quieres pedirme?-preguntaba Dave a Luchia.

-¡Puedo cantar una canción junto a usted, amo!-decía Luchia, sorprendiéndose, incluso a sí misma de haberle dicho amo a Dave por primera vez, algo que molestó un poco a todas las princesas sirenas, incluso a Dave dejó sin palabras.

-¡Claro, no tienes por què pedírmelo!-decía Dave, segundos después de haber reaccionado a lo dicho por Luchia.

-¡Empieza nuestra canción!-decían ambos empezando a cantar.

Nigga feat Belinda-Te Quiero (Remix).

Romantics style in the world  
This is the remix  
Haha, Romantic flow  
Con Luchia y yo

Y es que te quiero uhoooo  
Baby te quiero uhoo uhoo  
Desde que te he conocido  
you're making me weak

Y es que te quiero uhoooo  
baby te quiero uhoo uhoo  
desde que te he conocido  
yo vivo tan feliz

I wanna heard you girl  
i wanna abrazarte  
Y mil canciones al oído cantarte  
I got a rose and i want a regalarte  
Baby girl me enamoraste

You're like a star and it guide me and all mi vida  
And on expected when you say hello hola mi vida  
was like a song inside my head  
your voice a melodía  
looking in your eyes I see only noches y días  
sin tu inspiración no existirá esta poesía

Y es que te quiero uhoooo  
Baby te quiero uhoo uhoo  
Desde que te he conocido  
you're making me weak  
Y es que te quiero uhoooo  
baby te quiero uhoo uhoo  
desde que te he conocido  
yo vivo tan feliz

You, you feel my up deep inside  
Your my friend our nigth live  
can live without you baby  
You make my dreams fly so high  
I reach the stars in the sky  
Just thinking about you baby

You cannot imagine  
how much i miss you baby  
Cuando no tengo cerca  
I feel im going crazy

Y es que te quiero uhoooo  
Baby te quiero uhoo uhoo  
Desde que te he conocido  
you're making me weak  
Y es que te quiero uhoooo  
baby te quiero uhoo uhoo  
desde que te he conocido  
yo vivo tan feliz

Y es que te quiero uhooooooo

This is the remix  
romantic style con Beli  
ya tu sabes  
Flow  
Luchia linda  
Romantic Style in the world

-¡Lluvia de Amor! –decían Dave y Luchia a la vez.

-¡Ahhhhh!-decía Lady Bat gritando de dolor.

-¿Quieres oírla otra vez?-decían nuevamente.

-¡Todas las sirenas juntas en un mismo sitio! ¡Qué ocasión más desaprovechada!-decía Lady Bat furiosa de haber perdido, luego se retira en forma de murciélagos.

Dave y Luchia estaban felices de haber derrotado a Lady Bat juntos, pero al dejarse llevar por la ocasión, que les recordaba una escena similar en sus vidas pasadas, estuvieron a punto de besarse, si no fuera por…

-Ejem, Dave, Luchia, ¿No es hora de irnos?-preguntaba Hanon, extremadamente celosa con una vena saltada en el rostro.

-¡Sí, lo siento!-decian ambos totalmente rojos de la cara, porque las demás vieran la escena de ambos.

De vuelta, a las afueras del Restaurante del Señor Maki.

-¡Ha sido un día genial, que cantidad de clientes!-decía Luchia alegre.

-¡Con esto, el Restaurante del Señor Maki seguirá a flote!-decía Hanon.

-¡Y todo gracias a Karen, Noel y Coco!-decía finalmente Rina.

-¿Dónde se habían metido?-preguntaba Hippo en su forma humana.

-¡Hippo!-decían todas.

-¿Por qué vas vestido así?-preguntaba Luchia.

-¡No tienen idea, las cosas que han sido duras sin ustedes aquí para ayudar! ¡El Señor Maki y yo nos las hemos arreglado como hemos podido! ¡Pero tù te vas a encargar de limpiar! ¿Verdad, Señorita Luchia?-decía Hippo, claramente desquitándose con Luchia por haberlo dejado sòlo con el trabajo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?-preguntaba Luchia, sin poder defenderse.

En la cocina.

-¿Por qué me toca a mí sola? Es verdad que me fui a salvar a todas y casi perdemos, pero aun así…-dejo de hablar Luchia, ya que se llevo una sorpresa al ver quien estaba lavando los platos.

-¿Dave?-decía Luchia no esperándose encontrarlo aquí.

-¿A quién esperabas encontrar, Kaito?-preguntaba Dave tristemente.

-No quise decir eso, es sòlo que no esperaba encontrarte aquí, te ayudo-decía Luchia.

-Adelante-decía Dave dándole espacio a Luchia para lavar los platos.

-¿Y qué haces aquí'-preguntaba Luchia a Dave.

-Simplemente porque quiero estar aquí, entiendes, ¿no?-decía Dave.

-Ya dimelo, en serio-decía Luchia impaciente.

-Bien, ¿Dime, qué sientes por Kaito?-preguntaba Dave.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-decía Luchia, sonrojada.

-Por favor-decía Dave insistiendo.

-Está bien, siento que amo a Kaito con todo mi corazón-decía Luchia efusivamente.

-¡Es lo que me temìa!-decía Dave, preocupado.

-¿Y por qué?-preguntaba Luchia igual de preocupada.

-¡En mi vida pasada, se me advirtió que si alguna o algunas de mis guardianas se enamoraban de otro hombre que no fuera yo, me conduciría a la muerte segura! ¡Yo no le hice caso mucho a eso! ¡Pero ahora entiendo a lo que referían, últimamente me he estado sintiendo más débil, si sigo así todo mi poder se agotarà y seguramente moriré!-decía Dave tristemente.

-Oh, no, ¿Hay alguna forma para poder evitarlo?-preguntaba Luchia aterrada.

-¡Sólo hay una, que todas las princesas sirenas se enamoren de mí, de esa forma mi poder aumentarà y tendré lo suficiente poder para transformarme en Súper Saiayìn 3!-decía Dave lo más calmado posible.

-¿Súper Saiayìn 3?-preguntaba Luchia extrañada.

-Es una transformación que sòlo los de mi raza pueden hacer-decía Dave explicándole.

-¿Pero a quién se le ocurrió el Plan Harem, esa idea tan descabellada?-preguntaba Luchia con una gota en la cabeza.

-Esa fue idea de mi padre, una maldición que me puso desde mi nacimiento-decía Dave recordando el pasado.

-Oye Luchia, ¿Cuándo cantamos la canción con la que derrotamos a Lady Bat, tenias ganas de besarme?-preguntaba Dave para saber lo que pensaba Luchia.

-Bueno, no sé por qué, pero creo que ese momento me diò un dejavù, que sin pensalo iba a besarte, de que tenía ganas de besarte, tenía ganas de besarte, pero me llegaron repentinamente-decía Luchia sonrojada fuertemente.

-Debe haber sido tu otra personalidad, de seguro-decía Dave.

-¿Otra personalidad?-preguntaba Luchia.

-Sí, veras…..-seguìan diciendo ambos.

Co las demás.

-Parece que Dave quiere tener buenos recuerdos de Luchia, ¿verdad?-decía Hanon.

-Sí, así es-decía Rina.

-Pero aun así, estoy celosa-decian toda al mismo tiempo en voz baja, para que no los escuchara la pareja.

Pròximo Capìtulo: El Supuesto Harem de Dave ¿Quién no quisiera tener su propio harem?


End file.
